Grey Sunrise
by mytoxicdream
Summary: Too make it short. Bella gets over Edward and moved to Arizon with Jacob. New family moves into Bella's old home who have a secret.
1. Chapter 1

The Cullen family still leaves and Bella moves out of her dads house ,goes to college with Jacob in Arizona after getting over Edward. Jacob and Bella get married have 2 kids and live in Arizona. Charlie sells his home 6 years later and decides to move to a smaller home. But now a new family moves in Bella's old home and one of the residents finds an unexpected surprise while cleaning her new room which used to be Bella's. Oh and guess what! The Cullen family moves back to Forks after finding out Bella and Charlie have left Forks.

Setting 2013 November 24th

O.C POV

Is moving from my beloved home state Arizona to rainy lame-o Forks Washington what I get for my 16th birthday? Sure I got the biggest room in my new house but this room is horrible! I left all my friends behind and I don't even have cell phone to call them with. Cheap parents are the cause I don't get it my dad is a top selling romance poet and he doesn't buy me a phone. I think im going to go crazy. Plus I have to go to a new high school great...im transferring in the middle of the 2nd semester. I wont be going for a 3 days because of Thanks giving break which is 2 days from now. I hate having my birthday so close to Thanks giving it just gives my parents the excuse to call me "Turkey baby" Now about this room....the walls are painted a dark tinted purple which happens to be the color I hate. The people that lived here before must have been to cheap to paint over this hideous color. I am so painting my room gray when I have a chance. I'm not sure if I will be done putting all my belongings into my room before sunset. Oh well im just going to give this dirty room a good sweeping and mop to make it look "presentable". Probably the only thing I liked in the room was the dresser that was left here when my family moved here. The dresser was a dark gray-brown and beside the handles of the drawers were beautiful carvings that you couldn't see with a "naked eye". My vision is great I have always been able to see everything really clearly it is sorta like im wearing super strong glasses that are 5 inches thick, maybe to be put in better words my eyes are like telescopes. The room isn't so bad it is just going to take a while to get used to. My bed was already put into my new room and after moving all my things up the stairs into my narrow hall way I was tired like hell. My back is aching so bad I need an ice pack im going to ask mom to give me one. Then I realized I had completely forgot to get cleaning supplies for my room. I got up from my oh so comfy bed and I caught a glimpse of my face from the dresser mirror. I don't really know if im beautiful or not to myself although I've always been complemented on my pale skin,long amber hair,plump lips, and gray/red eyes. My eyes were unique they changed colors often that was what I loved most about myself besides my hair. But my under eye lids are dark and I look like I haven't slept for weeks, so I have to apply large amounts of foundation on them.

I went down the stairs plates slowly and I began to get irritated from the noise I made coming down. All I could hear was "Click"... "Clack" as if I was a short 400 pound sumo wrestler which im not; I am 5 '5 and a healthy 115 pounds considering my age, im not anorexic like those models who stick their hands down their skinny throats to cough up what they just ate. "Ugh" Finally down the stairs I go to the kitchen to see my mom unpacking things from a box labeled "Can foods".

"Hey mom do you know which box the broom and the mop is?"

"I'm kinda busy right now Alayes. Go look for it by your self."

This person "Cassandra" isn't my biological mother in fact she is my step mom but I for one treat her like family. Cassandra and I look nothing alike if we were but next to each other and asked a random person what we looked like next to each other they wouldn't say mother and daughter. Cassandra and my dad got married when I turned 3. My father told me that my real mom died of lung cancer and that she was the most beautiful person in the world and that her name was Coraline. He always told me how that I look just like her twin and yada yada... But for all I know that could be a lie since I've never seen a picture of her and I cant seem to remember her from the past. Cassandra and my father had a baby 4 years ago and he is the cutest thing I've ever seen. His name is Shawn, he has blue eyes,fair skin,chubby cheeks, and blonde curls. He is like one of those angels you see painted on ceilings of fancy restaurants.

"I don't want to go through all of these boxes so im just going to a rag and some all purpose cleaner for my floor,its really dirty....Oh where is dad I haven't seen him for a while?"

"He is buying you a cake at a market."

"Oh okay I already want cake now." I said after my stomach grumbled

I went up stairs with my rag and cleaner and begun wiping the wooden floor boards of my room. After about a good 15 minutes I was almost done the only thing left was cleaning under the dresser. I moved the dresser a little until I noticed that one of the floor boards was higher then the others. I lifted the floor board up and I saw a violet blanket covering a CD,photo album,radio piece,and clothes. The clothes were gorgeous there was a silk light blue dress which I could were jeans under to look casual, there was also a dark blue shirt with sleeves. The radio piece was really nice, maybe when I get a car I will be able to use this. I ran into my hall way and looked for my radio in my many boxes and after a while I found it. I put the CD into the radio and listened. It was in piano and from the sound of it a lullaby...it was beautiful and mellow I could fall asleep like a baby listening to this. When ever Shawn has a hard time sleeping im going to play this for him. I flipped open the album on the first page was a picture folded so you could only see a certain person. The man in the photo looked close to my age....he was beautiful even for a boy. I read the caption next to the photo "Edward Cullen"

"Alayes your father is here with your cake come down and get your brother from the nursery!"

"Okay!" I said loudly so they could hear me from the stairs.

I went into my baby's brothers room and picked the sleeping Shawn up and walk down the stairs.

Shawn molded into my arms perfectly seeing him made me want a baby really bad.

But im only 16 and if I get pregnant my dad will drag me by my hair and force me into an abortion clinic.

"Happy birthday dear." my father said holding my favorite type of cake in the world. "Cheese cake."

My dad was pretty good looking he has pale skin like me,dark brown hair,and gray eyes just like mine.

"David" my dad was hit on by women a lot even though the women who hit on him knew he was married they didn't really seem to care. I think it's one of the reasons we moved here.

My mom and dad sang happy birthday to me and Dad and Cassandra gave me a visa credit card that had 2,000 dollars in it. Way to go parents! Never mind about them being cheap. I was going to buy myself new clothes and "girl stuff" tomorrow with my money.

I only managed to move my desk into my room,clothes into my closet,and my desktop PC.

That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen,he came into my room kissed my forehead and left through the window. The funny part of this dream was that it felt as if were real because I could still feel him kiss even when I woke up to go shopping.

End ch1

**Authors note:** Go to my profile to find the links of what the clothes looked like and what her hair looks like and what I picture her face as. Please leave a review! -Lexi


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I awoke around 10 I believe I was to dazed to look at my alarm, as soon as I woke up I put all of my things into my room. I tried to make it some what like my previous room but that didn't go to well because my room before was a whole lot bigger. I decided not to paint the room because one I was too lazy to buy paint and since im not a good painter per-say and I didn't want to ruin my now decent looking room.

My parents registered me into my new high school called Forks high, I was going to be a sophomore along with a friend of my fathers son that I never met before. Here was my schedule.

History

Advanced math

ESL

Writing

PreLiture

Biology

Chemistry

Physics

Gifted and Talented

**Authors note- **I am not in high school yet I just guessed some classes.

Bored out of my mind I decided to go walk around my new neighborhood. It was already dark before I knew it and uncontrollably cold so I ran inside of my house grabbed a jacket and put on U gs .

"Where are you going kiddo" my father asked

"I'm just going to walk around O'kay I'll be back soon."

When I went outside I heard a faint sound, I didn't know how describe it but I knew it was coming from the woods near by. I went into the woods and kept walking until the noise became clearer. It was someone playing the violin I knew because I recognized the song and I had a CD of it, but couldn't remember the name. I walked and walked until I saw a figure. A beautiful breath taking boy who looked my age was playing the violin. He was under a open patch in the woods, the moon shined on him. Although having the moon shine on him I couldn't really get a good look in his face because of the way he was standing. Suddenly I tripped over something and that made the beautiful male stop playing. He looked at me with his piercing deep blue eyes blankly for a quite a while until I couldn't take it anymore so I said

"Sorry go on." blushing

I began walking away until someone grabbed my arm from behind.

I turned shocked that it was the violinist. He really was beautiful, silky black tinted blue hair,pale skin,long eye lashes, and a slim but built body.

"I have too go sorry..."

"Please tell me your name."

"Alayes..." I said slowly

Why was he asking for my name?

"Whats yours?"

"You'll know it soon." He said walking away.

"What do you mean?" I asked but he was gone already,so fast.

I decided it was pretty late already so I walked home. When I opened the door I went into the dining room surprised to see a plate already made for me. That's really weird...we always eat together. It was really strange, the only day we didn't sit down and eat with each other was when Shawn was born.

Usually they would even wait for me,it was as if they thought I would be out all night. It was only 7:30.

After I finished eating I went up my loud stairs and looked through my CD case, completely forgetting that I was going to ask David and Cassandra what was up. I flipped pages until I found the CD with the song I heard earlier. I put it into my radio,and went to sleep listening to it. School was starting again soon I needed sleep. But even going to sleep early everyday wouldn't clear my dark under eye lids.

I never understood how I got them.

Sunday went by slow, I bought new clothes and foundation for my eyes with credit card. And awaited Monday to come.

End of ch 2

**Authors Note-**Leave a review! The newest male character, was inspired from Ikuto from the anime

Shugo Chara. Also I put a link on my profile of the song if you want to hear it.


End file.
